


Поднимаясь на вершину холма

by none_the_wiser, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/none_the_wiser/pseuds/none_the_wiser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Броку двадцать три, и это довольно странное время в его жизни.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 24





	Поднимаясь на вершину холма

_1993, штат Аризона_

– Брок! Там Джек тебя ждет! – рычит Зак, заглядывая в дверной проем. 

Брок вытирает руки и со вздохом отбрасывает промасленную тряпку в сторону. 

– Так пусть заходит, – ворчит он себе под нос, прекрасно зная, что Джек не переступит порог автомастерской.

С тех пор, как он месяц назад подрался с ее хозяином, ему сюда путь заказан. Может, Гарри и не будет караулить Джека у порога весь день напролет, чтобы отомстить, но если узнает, что тот снова здесь околачивался, – заявится к нему домой, захватив с собой в качестве аргумента монтировку, и потребует вернуть должок.

Однако, конфликт с хозяином не помешал Джеку сдать свою Шеви именно в эту мастерскую, ведь он знает, что Брок в любом случае ее починит. Тачка, в общем-то, не старая, но убита в хлам еще предыдущим владельцем и то и дело ломается. Это их единственный транспорт, и Рамлоу не будет срать себе в карман. Может, он и считает, что неплохо бы отучить Роллинза дерзить всем подряд и решать любые проблемы кулаками, но и перспектива топать несколько кварталов до работы пешком его совсем не радует. Особенно в плохие дни. 

Сегодня как раз такой день. Отвратительный. Брок тщательно моет руки и лицо, затем не спеша хромает к своему шкафчику и нарочито медленно снимает рабочий комбинезон, потом обрызгивает себя дезодорантом. Баллончик свистит, почти пустой, и Брок как следует встряхивает его несколько раз. Несмотря на все эти меры, от Брока все равно будет нести куревом, маслом и потом, но это хороший запах, настоящий, и он совсем не против. 

Броку двадцать три, и это довольно странное время в его жизни. 

Потомственный голодранец, двоечник и задира, Брок Рамлоу, сколько он себя помнил, хотел стать военным. Хотел, не мечтал. В отсутствии других вариантов это вряд ли можно назвать мечтой. Попутешествовать, посмотреть на мир, пусть через прицел, по возможности не умереть, не покалечиться и выйти на пенсию в сорок пять. Он мог бы жениться на длинноногой медсестре – из тех, что плоские и злые и не дают спуску ни при каких обстоятельствах, – и переехать на восточное побережье, в небольшой домик с белым фасадом, ровным забором и идеальным газоном. Он ненавидел жару и пыль юго-запада, нищету и узколобость его жителей. Но все планы Брока с треском провалились, когда год назад во время учений он умудрился сломать колено, и его карьера в армии закончилась, не успев толком начаться. Колено ему худо-бедно починили, но травма сделала его непригодным для службы, а кроме как драться и следовать приказам он ничего толком и не умел. А самое обидное – он даже не успел толком послужить, и назначенная ему по итогу комиссии пенсия была мизерной. 

Он вернулся в родной город ни с чем. О возвращении в отчий дом и речи быть не могло – со своим стариком он не ладил, и тот провожал его в армию, посылая проклятия в спину и желая сдохнуть поскорее. Брок снял квартиру, нашел себе подружку и ушел в запой. Помаявшись с полгода и проев свои запасы, расставшись с подружкой и лишившись съемной хаты, он решил, наконец, вытащить голову из задницы и найти себе хоть какое-то занятие. Мечты, бывает, рушатся, но жизнь на этом точно не заканчивается. 

Когда-то в юности Брок подрабатывал на разборке машин на свалке за городом. Он решил, что собирать и разбирать – процессы по сути похожие, и устроился в автомастерскую Гарри. Цены в ней были высокими, качество услуг – отвратительным, вследствие чего клиентов было не так много, и бывали дни, когда Брок вообще не отрывал свой зад от просиженного дивана в подсобке. Мечта, а не работа, особенно для Брока, который теперь передвигался со скоростью черепахи. Его жизнь вошла в совсем иной ритм, и от этого ему порой хотелось лезть на стену. Но он не мог – нога болела и ограничивала его подвижность.

Уже переодевшись в гражданское, как он все еще говорит по привычке, Брок какое-то время сидит на шаткой табуретке, потирая ноющее колено. Он не торопится выйти навстречу Джеку. Пусть придурок подождет так же, как Броку вечно приходится его ждать; в своей жизни Джек Роллинз не пришел вовремя ни на одну встречу. 

Джек ждет Брока у забора и курит. Они не обмениваются рукопожатиями, потому что никогда этого не делали. Вдвоем они были стаей и не нуждались в таких ритуалах. Несмотря на то, что они выросли чуть ли не на одной улице, познакомиться им удалось только в призывном пункте, но после этого они уже были не разлей вода. Что-то моментально соединило их, словно с первого взгляда они поняли, что были одной породы. И все вокруг это тоже поняли – и держались от них подальше. Джек, его острый язык и талант моментально определять слабые места противника. Брок, его безжалостность и хладнокровие, которое многие считали пугающим. Во времена учебки это окружало их ореолом дурной славы и одиночества; в том были свои плюсы. 

– Что это за рухлядь? – спрашивает Брок вместо приветствия, оценивая взглядом ржавый велосипед, прислоненный к забору. – Где ты его откопал? 

– Выиграл у Мани, – усмехается Джек. – Тачку-то ты не починил. Не пешком же ходить, пока ты ковыряешься. 

– Не починил. Сигареты есть? 

– Это последняя, – Джек затягивается и выдыхает облачко дыма Броку прямо в лицо. 

– Дай сюда, – Брок едва ли не выхватывает сигарету из руки товарища и шипит, когда пепел обжигает его пальцы. 

Потом они двигают на другой край города по пустынной улице, и Джек, как акула вокруг раненого пловца, нарезает круги вокруг Брока на своем новом велосипеде. Брок едва тащится, бормоча проклятия на каждом шагу. Обычно он не позволяет себе хромать при Роллинзе – Джек презирает любые проявления слабости. Но сегодня не выходит, колено болит слишком сильно, а нога почти не разгибается. Как ни странно, Джек ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Он воодушевлен предстоящей тусовкой – сегодня же пятница, Брок, сделай лицо попроще! – и болтает без умолку. Такое случается редко, но порой на него находит. Джек делится подробностями минувшего дня – как прошла смена в ресторане, в котором он работает, как он выиграл у своего напарника, угрюмого мексиканца, велосипед, на спор пробив свою ляжку строительным степлером. В этом весь Джек. Он бы и вилку себе в глаз вогнал ради выгоды или из чистого нигилизма. Скорее всего, ему и не нужен был этот велик, просто хотел удивить или напугать Мани собственной дуростью. Идиот чертов. 

Через какое-то время Джек резко тормозит так, что шины свистят, и Брок, зазевавшись, едва не врезается в него. 

– Садись на багажник, – бурчит Джек, глядя в сторону. Закат красит его загорелую кожу в ядовито-оранжевый. 

– Чего? – переспрашивает Брок. И вовсе не потому, что не расслышал. 

– На тебя жалко смотреть. Садись, я тебя повезу. 

– Да пошел ты! Я все яйца себе отобью на этой штуке.

– Зато мы доберемся до места прежде, чем вечеринка закончится. 

Рассудив, что лучше плохо ехать, чем хорошо идти, Брок пожимает плечами и садится на багажник велосипеда. С громким «твою мать, да ты весишь целую тонну!» Роллинз трогается с места. 

К моменту, когда они достигают пункта назначения – заброшенного долгостроя на краю города, – Брок вообще не уверен, стоило ли оно того. Неловко спрыгнув с багажника, он едва сдерживает стон: задница болит так, будто его высекли, а ноги не гнутся, словно за время поездки он умудрился окончательно разучиться ходить. 

Внутри пахнет плесенью и ацетоном, гулкие залы освещены ультрафиолетовыми лампами, стены завешаны полиэтиленом – все это совсем не тянет на крутой рейв, который обещал ему Джек. Грохочет музыка, больше похожая на вой стиральной машины во время отжима, и Брок даже представить себе не может, как от такого можно получать удовольствие. И все же пара десятков тел на импровизированном танцполе явно находит в этом какой-то кайф – парни и девушки прыгают, воздев руки к потолку в бесполезной молитве. Бога нет, думает Брок, так почему бы нам всем не пойти по домам?

Он занимает местечко у бара, сооруженного из деревянных паллетов, накрытых пыльным бархатом. В общем-то, Брок единственный, кто торчит у барной стойки, но у него уходит минут двадцать на то, чтобы докричаться до бармена – угашенного в хлам азиата с разрисованным флуоресцентной краской лицом. Брок ненавидит вечеринки.

Другое дело Джек. Он обожает все это, с большой буквы Обожает. Люди, полумрак, громкая музыка и все, на чем можно торчать. Броку это все до лампочки. Он хочет добраться до дома и рухнуть лицом в диван. О, да, этот чертов диван.

Как будто его жизнь и так не была достаточно паршивой, теперь ему еще и приходится кантоваться на диване в гостиной Роллинза. Когда Рози выставила его на улицу, он не потерялся и отправился прямиком в бар, где встретил своего бывшего сослуживца, только что вернувшегося после завершения контракта. А точнее, после его разрыва – Джека вышвырнули со службы за нарушение субординации. По крайней мере, так сказал сам Джек. Верить-то ему можно было только с оговорками. Дело в том, что в жизни Джек Роллинз придерживался одного правила: тебе не обязательно быть крутым, достаточно только говорить всем вокруг, насколько ты крут. Как ни смешно, но это работало, и Джек сколько угодно мог размахивать ножом перед мексиканцами – никто его бы и пальцем не тронул, ведь благодаря байкам о службе все считали его совершенно отбитым. Впрочем, в этом была доля истины. 

Сейчас Брок живет с Джеком в доме его дяди, который уехал на заработки на Восток. Хата – дерьмо полное. Крошечная спальня, тесная кухня, захламленная гостиная с потертым линолеумом и всего один совмещенный санузел с протекающим краном. Как входишь с улицы – спотыкаешься о полуразобранный скутер, который Брок все мечтает починить, таская детали из мастерской. Сейчас скутер по большей части служит вешалкой для одежды. Также он придает запаху их берлоги горькие нотки керосина и моторного масла. Броку нравится этот запах куда больше, чем вонь казармы или запах протухшей еды и спиртного в доме его старика. Внезапно ему хочется выйти на улицу и подышать воздухом. 

По пути он цепляет за плечо Роллинза, воодушевленно прыгающего на танцполе вокруг какой-то девахи, которая совершенно не обращает на него внимания, и знаками показывает, что собрался наружу. Джек дергает плечом, сбрасывая руку Брока, и кивает в сторону выхода, мол, вали уже давай. 

У входа кучкуются парни в похожих спортивных штанах и солнцезащитных очках, их голоса кажутся Броку знакомыми, но в потемках лиц не разобрать. Брок стреляет у одного из них сигарету, потом отходит чуть подальше и прислоняется к стене, вдыхая воздух ранней весны: пыль, песок, снова пыль и выхлопные газы. В небе сияет луна. Неоновая вывеска бургерной напротив назойливо мигает, освещая улицу кроваво-красными вспышками. Кому хватило ума открыть закусочную в таких ебенях, думает Брок. Кто вообще решил выстроить этот идиотский город в самой жопе мира и поселить сюда людей? 

Брок долго не решается закурить и мнет сигарету в пальцах, прислушиваясь к болтовне у входа. Он не любитель грузиться, особенно когда и конкретной причины для этого нет – и так ясно, что все плохо. Все без исключения.

Через какое-то время голоса становятся громче и превращаются в ругань. В шуме перебранки Брок моментально вычленяет голос Джека.

– Ой, да пошел ты, толстяк, и дяде своему передай – я отдам ему деньги, когда они у меня появятся. Что тут непонятного? 

– Ты кого сейчас толстяком назвал?!

***

– Ты ничего не мог получше придумать, чем ввязаться в драку с племянником моего босса, да еще и втянуть в нее меня? – ворчливо спрашивает Брок, когда они наконец вваливаются домой. Назад они добирались на том же велосипеде – Джек молча крутил педали, пока Брок, сыпля проклятиями, страдал на багажнике. Каждая кочка на дороге ощущалась как пинок под зад.

– Я не втягивал тебя, ты сам бросился меня защищать. О, мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. 

Джек морщит разбитый нос. В его голосе плещется яд, а на губах – кровь и улыбка; он сам еще не определился, хочет ли отругать товарища или посмеяться вместе с ним. Брок привык к подколкам Джека и по большей части пропускает их мимо ушей.

– Нет, ты, скорее, пират с деревянной ногой, – добавляет Джек с усмешкой, и Брок скалится в ответ. – Эй, выше нос, что опять с лицом? 

– Толстяк пожалуется Гарри, и тот вышвырнет меня с работы, вот что. 

– Не вышвырнет, – отмахивается Джек. – Кто еще согласиться работать в этом гадюшнике за такую зарплату? 

Брок пожимает плечами. На самом деле, он даже не сомневается, что Гарри уволит его. Но больше всего он злится потому, что они едва унесли ноги – а ведь их двое, и еще год назад они разогнали бы эту кучку идиотов, имея неоспоримое преимущество в виде нескольких лет боевой подготовки за плечами. Но теперь колено Брока делает его, скорее, обузой в драке; он и сам не понимает, зачем ввязался. 

– Ладно, тусовка не удалась, но зато смотри, что мне удалось вырубить, – Джек достает из заднего кармана джинс пластиковый пакетик и трясет им перед носом Брока.

– Что это? – Брок хмурится. Глупый вопрос, он и так знает. 

– Счастье, – отвечает Джек.

Счастье, взятое взаймы у следующего дня. Брок знает и это. Отходняки – омерзительное чувство. Джек будет с самого утра дергаться и ворчать, да и он сам проснется злой, как скотина. 

– Ну что, готов? – Джек морщится, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони разбитые губы. 

По большей части Броку плевать на окружающих, но иногда ему все же интересно, о чем Джек вообще думает. Но потом тот выкидывает очередной фокус, и становится ясно – он вообще не думает. Брок внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы его друг постарался быть осторожнее хотя бы иногда. Джек ничего не боится и порой лезет на рожон, словно он неуязвим. Почему он не понимает, какое все в этом мире хрупкое? Впрочем, до недавних пор Брок и сам не знал, что сделан из стекла. 

– Может не надо? – вяло говорит он. – Давай просто нажремся. 

– Надо, – уверенно отвечает Джек. – Нажремся мы завтра. А теперь открой ротик. 

Рамлоу послушно открывает рот, и Джек кладет таблетку ему на язык. 

– Тело христово, – ухмыляется он, и Рамлоу кривится. 

Ох уж эти мальчики, воспитанные в католических школах. Сам он в детстве верил искренне, по-настоящему, хоть и недолго, поэтому от откровенных богохульств Джека его порой коробит. Он глотает таблетку и тянется за пивом.

– Не-не, – возражает Джек. – Я не за то заплатил, чтобы ты снялся, не успев ничего почувствовать. В тебе совсем нет класса, старик. 

– Да мне насрать, – хрипло отвечает Брок. Может, он и правда понятия не имеет, как именно сейчас стильно убиваться, и по старинке хлещет пиво или что покрепче, да только… Злая улыбка Джека творит с ним странные вещи, и у него уже пересохло во рту. 

– Выпей воды, – предлагает Джек и устремляется на кухню. Он всегда невероятно любезен в те редкие моменты, когда ему нужно подбить Брока на какую-нибудь херню. Самый вежливый спутник на дороге в ад. 

А потом они валяются на полу, глядя на то, как по потолку скользят желтые прямоугольники – свет фар проезжающих мимо машин. Из колонок льются протяжные ноты блюза – это пластинка из коллекции дяди, укатившего в Филадельфию. Джека отчаянно тянет попиздеть. 

– Я такой идиот, Брок. Я все делаю не так, – говорит Джек восторженно, словно только что открыл все тайны Вселенной, и Брок многозначительно хмыкает в ответ. Как будто он присутствовал при открытии и ему непременно вручат за это Нобелевскую премию. – Завтра я скажу этому мудаку Паскалю, все ему скажу… Знаешь, меня достал этот идиотский ресторан. Строят из себя заведение высшего класса, но, блядь, Рамлоу, туда ведь вообще никто никогда не приходит, а все потому, что в нашей дыре нет богатых людей. Мы живем в гребаном болоте. Я считаю, что пора выбираться отсюда. Как насчет того, чтобы двинуть в Вегас? 

Брок еще раз мычит, подтверждая, что информация принята. Он тоже только что все понял. Ему не нужна армия. Ему не нужна Рози. Вообще никто не нужен. Ему плевать на все. Он хочет, чтобы музыка никогда не смолкала и Джек продолжал говорить ничего не значащую ерунду своим низким голосом. Но пластинка заканчивается, и Джек вдруг затихает. Его посещает очередная гениальная идея. Брок от этой идеи тоже в восторге, ведь она заключается в том, что Джек задирает край его футболки и кладет свою руку ему на живот. 

Брок знает, что кулак у Роллинза тяжелый, прямо как у его папаши, зато ладонь мягкая и нежная. Конечно, ему ведь не приходится весь день ковыряться в моторе и крутить гаечный ключ, с завистью думает Брок, но потом эта мысль тяжелеет, наливается свинцом и тонет в море других. По потолку пробегает очередное желтое пятно. Он откидывает голову назад, бьется затылком о пол и матерится себе под нос, и тогда Джек садится на него верхом.

Джек. Для него это просто еще один способ сделать что-нибудь гадкое, разозлить своего отца, дядю, бога. Да кого угодно. Самого Брока, в конце концов. Он ведь совсем-совсем не такой. Только для Джека и только по праздникам. Завтра праздник кончится, и они не будут говорить об этом. Но какая разница, если это будет завтра. Брок весь, от пальцев на ногах до кончиков волос, заполнен чистым восторгом. 

Джек склоняется к нему, и тогда Брок хватает его за горло. У него есть удивительный талант – он всегда очень быстро соображает, что именно от него требуется. Он знает, чего хочет Джек. Тот склоняется ниже, подставляя свою шею под цепкие пальцы, и еще ниже, вдавливаясь в раскрытую ладонь, и теперь они лицом к лицу. Кстати об этом, думает Брок лениво, лицо у Джека слишком длинное, скулы – слишком широкие, а глаза яростные, они сияют, как маленькие ядовитые звезды. Брок ослабляет хватку, отбрасывает руку в сторону, и тогда Джек бессильно роняет голову и ударяет Брока в лоб своим лбом. Это чертовски больно. 

Как Роллинз умудряется оставаться таким злым даже под действием наркотика, предназначенного для усиления эмпатии, навсегда останется для Брока загадкой, но если подумать – это неважно. Может, это и есть эмпатия, потому что ему нравится то, что делает Джек, и они оба это прекрасно знают, но Брок никогда не сдается без боя. Особенно когда можно поторговаться. 

– Бля, да успокойся ты уже, – хрипит он, делая попытку подняться на локтях и сбросить с себя Джека. 

– Скажи, что тебе не нравится, и я от тебя отстану, – шепотом предлагает тот. И Брок молчит. Конечно же молчит, он же не идиот. – Так я и думал. 

Джек хватает его за плечи и тянет в сторону так, что они перекатываются по полу, и Брок оказывается сверху. Колено взрывается болью, но Броку уже все равно. Он разглядывает шею Джека – тот с радостью предоставляет ему хороший обзор, подняв вверх подбородок, – а потом впивается в нее укусом. Он знает, что Джек ненавидит поцелуи. 

Как никто их не просек, порой удивляло даже самого Брока. В учебке такое бы не прокатило, и Джек в те времена осторожничал. Не стыдился, нет. Это позже выяснилось, что у Джека не было ни стыда, ни совести, но в каких-то аспектах он был предусмотрителен и расчетлив, несмотря на имидж сорвиголовы. Потом их заселили в казармы в комнаты по двое, и, разумеется, они оказались в одной, потому что у всех остальных поджилки тряслись при мысли о том, чтобы жить с кем-то из этих двоих. И вот тогда-то Джек продемонстрировал свое бесстыдство, а Брок – умение предугадывать чужие порывы, а еще делать вид, что все это так, пустячок, ничего особенного. У него есть дела поважнее – сон, например. 

Но раз уж Джек просит, он вмажет ему посильнее, а потом поставит на колени, и тот покажет, что он ничуть не хуже девчонки, а если его разогреть, как пластилин, размять, растянуть, то даже и лучше. И все это без единого лишнего звука. Но только по праздникам. 

А потом еще один желтый прямоугольник подсвечивает потолок; они вряд ли смогут уснуть, и Джек позволяет им открыть по банке пива. 

– Ты знаешь, я специально нарвался и довел нашего сержанта до белого каления, – говорит он задумчиво. – Даже особо стараться не пришлось, этот кретин моментально выходит из себя. Не то, что ты. 

– О чем ты вообще? – спрашивает его Брок. 

– Без тебя это было уже не так весело. Пробежки. Учения. Да, сэр, так точно, сэр! Тоска смертная. Я так надеялся, что вскорости нас, наконец, отошлют подыхать куда-нибудь к черту на рога, но нет. Я как будто застрял в чистилище. Пришлось выбираться.

– Господи, Джек… давай уже спать. На работу завтра. Почти пять утра. 

Джек согласно мычит и идет спать в свою комнату, а Брок еще долго ворочается на диване. Нога болит, и он не может перестать думать о том, что теперь Гарри его точно уволит, и все из-за Джека. Все всегда из-за Джека. 

***

Гарри не увольняет его на следующий день. И на послеследующий. Он появляется в мастерской через неделю, и вот тогда Броку приходится выслушать все о своей матери и об отце, и о том, откуда у него растут руки. Потом, конечно же, очередь доходит и до Джека, растак-его-и-разэтак, Роллинза, чтоб его черти в аду в жопу дрючили. И только потом Гарри увольняет Брока без выходного пособия. 

Дождавшись паузы в словоизлияниях начальника, Брок коротко посылает его на хер, потом забирает свои вещи из шкафчика в подсобке, оставив внутри промасленный комбинезон. Он еще немного сидит на табуретке, поглаживая колено, скорее, по привычке, чем из необходимости. Сегодня хороший день, по крайней мере, для его ноги. Выходя, он прощается со своим напарником, Заком, а на улице вдыхает полную грудь сухого воздуха и говорит себе: «К черту!»

Джек прав, нужно валить из этой дыры. Может, он не так быстр, как раньше, и не может драться, но у него все равно еще есть пара талантов, которым наверняка можно найти применение где-то в другом месте. Да хоть в Вегасе. 

Брок запоздало вспоминает про Шеви Роллинза, который он так и не починил. Ну что ж, как ни обидно, придется за ним вернуться, но в другой раз. Сегодня он не хочет даже оборачиваться. И Брок, почти не хромая, но все-таки мучительно медленно идет домой пыльными улицами. Он не сразу замечает, что кто-то следует за ним по пятам. Но заметив, резко оборачивается и видит перед собой блеклого человека невысокого роста. На нем серый костюм, явно дорогой, но такой же невыразительный, как и его лицо. 

– Какого хрена тебе нужно, мудила? – без предисловий спрашивает Брок. День, может, и хороший, а настроение у него все-таки не очень. Незнакомец отвечает на этот выпад взглядом, который моментально остужает весь пыл Брока.

– Мистер Рамлоу, я так полагаю, что вы только что потеряли работу. Я хотел бы предложить вам новую, – поясняет незнакомец совершенно бесцветным тоном. Он протягивает Броку визитку, но тот не спешит взять ее. 

– Мне это не интересно, – говорит он и разворачивается, намереваясь топать домой. Через плечо он бросает: – Всего хорошего. 

– Я думаю, вас, как минимум, должна заинтересовать наша медицинская страховка. 

Брок застывает на месте, не веря своим ушам. 

– Да ты, блядь, издеваешься. Кто ты такой вообще?

– Я рекрутер. По заказу моего работодателя подбираю первоклассных бойцов в элитный отряд, если выразиться попроще. Подробности на собеседовании. Работа на контрактной основе. Полный соцпакет. 

– Послушай, мистер, – Рамлоу вновь поворачивается к человеку в костюме и скалит зубы в ухмылке, от которой в былые времена сослуживцы бежали куда глаза глядят. На незнакомца, впрочем, она не производит никакого впечатления. Его лицо не отображает никаких эмоций. – Разве по мне незаметно, что я не подхожу для военной службы? Я уже отслужил свое. 

Для пущей наглядности Брок указывает на свое колено. 

– Мистер Рамлоу, технологии, которыми владеет мой работодатель, позволяют в случае необходимости сделать вам новую ногу, руку или полностью заместить ваш скелет новой прочной конструкцией, – на этом месте незнакомец делает паузу, будто ожидает, что Брок немедленно согласится на его предложение. Брок скептически задирает бровь.

– Звучит как-то стремно. И с чего бы вам так заморачиваться, вокруг полно здоровых парней без работы. Загляни в мексиканский квартал.

– К сожалению, ни один ученый в мире пока не научился замещать это, – незнакомец постукивает указательным пальцем по своему лбу. – А то, что у вас здесь, нам подходит. 

– Да неужели? – за несколько секунд в голове Брока проносятся несколько лет его службы. Он не был идеальном солдатом. Даже средним не был. Ему удавалось избегать выговоров в основном потому, что сослуживцы на него не жаловались из страха получить за это впоследствии. Таким образом, с дисциплиной у него все было в порядке, но в то же время он совершенно никак не проявил себя с выгодной стороны. Читая его характеристику, можно было сдохнуть от скуки. С какой стати кто-то захотел бы его нанять? – Вы явно не по адресу обратились. 

– Мистер Рамлоу, у меня большой опыт, и я еще ни разу не ошибался, – произносит незнакомец без всякого выражения. – Если я обратился к вам, значит, по адресу. 

– И сколько вы платите?

Незнакомец называет сумму, которая в два раза превышает среднюю офицерскую зарплату. Брок хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди. Он опять вспоминает про чертову Шеви. Про вонючую берлогу Роллинза. Про разобранный скутер. А потом про домик на Восточном побережье. 

– Не хочешь представиться для начала? Если я продаю свою задницу, хотелось бы знать, кому. 

– Мое имя не имеет значения. Скорее всего, мы с вами видимся первый и последний раз, – отвечает мужчина; его лицо остается непроницаемым, как глухая стена. Он вновь протягивает визитку, и в этот раз Брок берет ее. – Позвоните по этому номеру. 

– Работа на правительство? – зачем-то уточняет Брок и тут же понимает, что ему, в общем-то, насрать. 

– Частная компания. 

– Ладно, если вы набираете бойцов, у меня на примете есть еще один человек, которого я могу порекомендовать. 

– Если вы про своего боевого товарища… – тонкие губы незнакомца складываются в знающую улыбку, и он затихает, многозначительно глядя на горизонт. 

Брок практически слышит кавычки, которыми он выделил слово «боевого», и моментально мрачнеет. Он не может знать. Или может? Все это слишком странно, и Броку становится не по себе от затянувшейся паузы. Инстинкт подсказывает ему, что незнакомца следует послать куда подальше. Чудес не бывает. Никто не является с предложением о работе аккурат пять минут спустя после того, как тебя только что уволили.

Незнакомец, наконец, переводит взгляд на Брока и уже без улыбки произносит: 

– Джек Роллинз нас не интересует. Речь идет только о вас. 

Ну что ж. 

– Значит и вы меня не интересуете, – равнодушно отвечает Брок, чувствуя, как внутри отчего-то полыхнуло огнем. – Адьос. 

Он вновь разворачивается, намереваясь свалить прежде, чем странный рекрутер скажет что-то еще, но ему так и не удается уйти с достоинством – колено прошивает яростная вспышка боли, заставляющая его ковылять, как скрученного артритом старика. 

– Вы позвоните, я уверен, – бросает ему в спину незнакомец, и Брок салютует ему средним пальцем через плечо. 

***

– Ты можешь забрать скутер, – говорит Джек, и Броку чудится что-то вроде вины в его голосе. Это просто нелепо. – Прости, что так получилось, старик. Это работа в строительном бизнесе. Я не мог предложить им нанять и тебя тоже. У тебя же колено. 

– Да, у меня же колено, – задумчиво повторяет Брок.

– Мне правда жаль. Ключи оставишь риелтору, – тихо добавляет Джек и вновь погружается в сборы. 

Доковыляв до дома, Брок обнаружил Джека спешно пакующим вещи. Он сказал, что ему позвонил дядя из Филадельфии и предложил работу. Деньги обещали неплохие, но приступать надо было уже в следующий понедельник. Джек тут же ухватился за шанс. Но вот дом нужно было как можно скорее освободить – дядя Джека надумал его продать. У Брока есть неделя на то, чтобы собрать свои шмотки. 

Эта новость совершенно огорошила его, и он так и стоит молча, прислонившись к дверному косяку, глядя на то, как Джек без разбора скидывает свои вещи в сумку. Кое-как утрамбовав одежду, он бросает поверх пару заезженных кассет, плеер с наушниками, а потом застывает, скрестив руки на груди и покусывая нижнюю губу в нерешительности. Брок думает, что если тот еще раз попросит прощения, он ему точно вмажет. Как следует, так, чтобы кровь пошла, чтобы взвыл. Но без всего остального. Сегодня ведь ни хрена не праздник. 

– Я это, думаю, может, по пивку, ну, за хорошие новости? Я ведь наконец сваливаю из этой дыры! – предлагает Джек, и Брок пожимает плечами. – Сейчас все принесу.

Джек просачивается мимо него на кухню, а он еще какое-то время стоит в проеме, теребя в кармане визитку, врученную ему незнакомцем. Потом все-таки решается пройти в комнату и садится на заваленную шмотками кровать. В этот момент он вдруг понимает, что все его хваленое хладнокровие гроша ломаного не стоит. Просто у него толстая кожа, и пламя, пожирающее все внутри, не может прорваться наружу. 

Прислушиваясь к тому, как Джек хлопает дверцей холодильника и ходит туда-сюда, варганя закуски, Брок вытаскивает из кармана визитку и рассматривает ее. На серой матовой поверхности выбит незнакомый ему логотип и название компании, которое ему ни о чем не говорит. «Гидра». На оборотной стороне указаны телефон и имя сотрудника из отдела набора персонала. Со вздохом Брок сжимает колено. 

– А Шеви надо будет продать! – орет с кухни Джек. – Ты починил ее? Как дела в мастерской? 

– Все супер. Не починил, – отвечает Брок. 

***

_2004, округ Колумбия_

– Чего ты так дергаешься? Они возьмут тебя. 

– Я не волнуюсь. 

– Ты всегда трешь коленку, когда волнуешься.

Брок отдергивает руку от колена и смотрит на Джека. Тот улыбается ему. Резкий утренний свет скользит по его скулам и отражается в серых глазах. Он выглядит мирным и до неприличия довольным. 

– Слушай, иди-ка ты на хер. Я в порядке. 

Ни хрена. Конечно, нога не беспокоит его уже больше десяти лет. После операции, которую ему провели медицинские спецы Гидры, он, во-первых, забыл о том, что у него вообще когда-то была травма, а во вторых – начал не на шутку бояться врачей. Хирург напугал его до чертиков. Он не был похож на безумного ученого из фильмов ужасов, но было в его взгляде что-то такое, что Брок сразу понял – этот человек с радостью разобрал бы его на запчасти, просто чтобы проверить, сможет ли собрать заново, на время и с завязанными глазами. С тех пор любой рядовой медосмотр превратился в психологическую пытку.

Но сейчас причина его беспокойства кроется в том, что ему предстоит собеседование с проверкой на детекторе лжи – в Щ.И.Т.е очень серьезно относятся к подбору персонала. И хотя его несколько месяцев готовили для такого теста, где-то глубоко внутри он все же уверен – и без полиграфа любой здравомыслящий человек увидит, какое он лживое дерьмо. 

На самом деле – нет. Не любой. Только Джек, наверное. 

Джек зашел к нему с утра со стаканчиком кофе. Наверное, наслушался, как Брок материт на чем свет стоит свою сломавшуюся кофеварку, и решил подбодрить перед собеседованием. Сегодня Брок устраивается в Щ.И.Т. Это чертовски ответственная задача, ведь работать он там будет под прикрытием по заданию своего нынешнего работодателя. Технически, для него это серьезное повышение, но если он облажается – он труп. Минус – Броку никогда не доводилось быть двойным агентом. Плюс – он будет получать сразу две зарплаты. 

– У тебя прекрасное резюме. Выглядишь суровым, но справедливым бравым воякой, я бы даже доверил тебе понянчиться с моей младшей племянницей, а ей ведь всего семь. Все будет чики-пуки. 

– А по-нормальному сказать нельзя? Оки-доки. Чики-пуки. Где ты всего этого понабрался?

– В Филадельфии. 

– Не напоминай, а, – отмахивается Брок и встает. Поднимаясь, он все равно почему-то ожидает боли. – Спасибо, что заскочил. 

– Да мне же по пути, не парься. 

В какой-то момент, наслушавшись пьяных откровенностей ребят из своего отряда, Брок наконец сообразил, как именно рекрутеры Гидры подбирали бойцов. Они не брали зеленых новичков с улицы. Их интересовали люди, достигшие определенного состояния, созревшие, так сказать. Потому что Гидра многое давала своим сотрудникам, но в ответ требовала еще больше. 

Ты не задаешь вопросов.

Ты не подвергаешь сомнению приказы. 

Ты веришь в то, что делаешь мир лучше. 

Ты готов умереть в любой момент. 

Можно внушить человеку страх, заставить повиноваться, но ни за какие деньги мира не купишь верность. От своих бойцов Гидра ждала слепой преданности, полного отречения и готовности в случае чего без колебаний отдать свою жизнь. Так человек может следовать только за тем, кто однажды спас ему жизнь. 

Когда пять лет назад Броку поступил звонок из отдела набора персонала и один из рекрутеров предложил прошвырнуться до Филадельфии, он сразу понял, что Джек Роллинз достиг нужного состояния – а именно самого дна, – и оказался прав. 

Брок нашел его в одном из наркопритонов в заброшенном здании на краю города, спящим в груде матрасов у стены. В соседнем углу кто-то ширялся, у стены напротив – парочка нарков с вялым унынием предавалась любовным утехам. Сам Джек был в отключке. 

Как оказалось, пока Брок адаптировался к новой жизни и как-то продвигался по службе, мотаясь из одной горячей точки земного шара в другую, Джек медленно шел ко дну – он потерял свою работу в строительной фирме его дяди в первый же месяц, чересчур увлекшись вечеринками. Однажды, пару лет спустя, Брок все-таки решился спросить его: «Какого хрена, Джек?» И тот со смешком ответил: «Не знаю, старик. Без тебя в Филадельфии было не так уж весело». Тогда Брок велел ему заткнуться и больше к этой теме никогда не возвращался. 

И все-таки рекрутер, завербовавший Брока в далеком девяносто третьем, в чем-то просчитался. Гидра дала ему так много. Он может бегать марафоны. У него есть работа, о которой он всегда мечтал, и он повидал весь мир. Он редко бывает в своем новом доме с белым фасадом, он так и не женился на медсестре, но это неважно. Он недавно опять сменил машину, и в его гараже стоит сияющий Harley Davidson. Брок поднялся так высоко, как никогда даже не рассчитывал, еще сопляком отправляясь в призывной пункт, не имея другого пути. Но в тот день, вынося Джека из притона на руках – к тому моменту он почти ни черта не весил и был тощим, как скелет, – Брок не испытывал никакой благодарности Гидре. Ему было противно, как никогда. 

Все-таки недаром отец называл его неблагодарной свиньей. 

– Ладно, мне пора, – говорит Брок, еще раз мельком оценивая свой внешний вид в зеркале. Джек прав, выглядит он вполне благонадежно. Все получится.

– Вечером выпьем за успех! Я зайду за тобой где-то в восемь, идет? – предлагает Джек, улыбаясь. 

Брок фыркает и дергает плечом. В улыбке Джека обещание, которое он не сможет выполнить. Их развлечения, их «праздники» остались в прошлом. Брок никогда бы не подумал, что будет настолько по ним скучать, и его самого это раздражает. Никогда не знаешь, что тебе на самом деле нужно, пока не потеряешь это. И он остро чувствует, что именно потерял, когда Джек смотрит на него так, как сейчас – давай, осталось немного потерпеть, еще шаг вперед и вверх, и я разрешу тебе сделать со мной все, что захочешь. Крепко сжать, а потом оттолкнуть. Ударить и приласкать. 

Но Гидра не терпит подобных пятен на чести своих солдат. Джек, как ему и положено, бесконечно предан своему работодателю и предельно осторожен, как когда-то много лет назад в учебке. Осторожен, как Брок и хотел когда-то давно, в другой жизни, когда он думал, что все вокруг, включая его самого, сделано из стекла. Теперь он знает, что это не так. Нынче все делают из углепластика. 

Кроме того, если верить слухам и перешептываниям в приемных, некоторые большие начальники Гидры срать хотели на честь и идеологию и много чего себе позволяют за закрытыми дверями. 

А значит, Броку просто нужно подняться еще выше.


End file.
